The use of coulter discs to open and close furrows is not new. As early as 1890, Canadian Patent 36 713 for seed sowing machines issued. In more modern times, an example of furrow forming discs is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,749,035, a precision depth seed planter, invented by Cayton. It is a modern attempt at using discs to form and cover furrows. None of these arrangements have proven satisfactory for a large no-till operation required today. Many of the coulter arrangements taught in the present art and earlier art tend to plug with soil or stubble, and become ineffective.
The inventor of the present invention, however, has experimented with many configurations and has found a unique in-line system for use with both seed and fertilizer which has proven to have surprising and unusually favourable results.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a farm implement which can be manipulated by a single operator which in one pass of the land cuts the furrow, deposits the seed and fertilizer and covers the same.
It is a further object of the present invention to have good seed to soil contact and to place fertilizer within approximately 1 inch of the seed.
It is a further object of the present invention to produce an efficient large capacity seeder.